On se retrouvera en enfer
by Justine M.I
Summary: UA.Slash. Le jour où Ginny refait surface dans la vie de Harry Potter, celui est plus que chamboulé. Son meilleur ami, Drago Malfoy et lui, savent que cette visite ne sera pas aussi innocente qu'elle le prétend...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Seul certains personnage m'appartiennent, les autres sont le fruit de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Présence de langage cru, de scène de sexe et de violence. RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE et THREESOME, vous êtes prévenus.

Note : Je n'ai pas de Beta reader pour le moment, toute proposition sera la bienvenue :)

Le titre de ce chapitre correspond à la mélodie jouée par le piano par deux fois mentionné.

Et enfin, bonne lecture !

_**Je te possède**_

_Chapitre 1 : __La valse d'Amélie._

_Ses chaussons roses glissaient gracieusement sur le parquet, lisse, brillant. Elle défiait les lois de la gravité en retombant sans bruit sur le bois pâle. _

_Et, comme chaque fois, cette réaction inexplicable et incontrôlable s'emparait de moi : mes lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire. _

_Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, mon regard voyageait entre les danseuses, au rythme du piano qui résonnait dans un coin de la pièce. Ginny m'apparaissait comme la plus gracieuse, la plus belle. C'est un des symptômes de l'amour à ce qu'il parait. Et malheureusement, quand cette connerie s'accroche à vous, il est bien difficile de s'en débarrasser. _

_Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble Ginny et moi. Parfois je me dis que l'être humains peut vraiment être maso. On sait très bien que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pourtant on s'obstine à les commencer. Ou peut être faudrait-il apprendre à accepter qu'elles se terminent un jour._

_Mais notre dernière heure n'est pas encore arrivé. Et pour le moment la seule fin qui s'annonce c'est celle de sa leçon de danse. Elle me lance un regard amusé et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour se changer. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard nous voila dehors. Le temps est froid, humide, mais malgré ça, quelques rayon de soleil arrivent à se frayer un passage à travers les nuages sombres. Chacun sa clope au bec, on s'éloigne de l'école de danse que Ginny fréquente depuis bientôt 11 ans. _

_Comme chaque mardi, on s'assoit à un bar au coin de la rue Castiglione._

_Comme chaque mardi, Ginny …._

**DRIIIIING !**

**Je sors péniblement de mon rêve, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cerné. J'ai trop bu, trop fumé, trop baisé. Encore. Parce que ce n'est jamais assez. C'est la quatrième fois que je fais ce putain de rêve et je sens que mon cœur va exploser. **

**Je me dirige dans la douche, et vite. Je fais couler de l'eau sur mon corps, et brulante**.

**Dans la plus dérangeante des synchronisations, la sonnette retentit au moment même où je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés.**

**J'ouvre. C'est Drago.**

**" - Qu'est ce que tu fais là mec ? Je dis, la voix encore endormie.**

**- Toi, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit… dit-il avec son habituel sourire ironique"**

**Je l'invite à s'assoir sur mon canapé et lui propose un verre de whisky. Qu'il accepte bien évidemment. Mon réveil affiche 11h30, et la fille d'hier soir sort enfin de ma chambre, je lui demande aimablement de foutre le camp sous l'œil amusé de Drago. Elle s'exécute, sans trop insister.**

**Drago, c'est un ami. Peut être même mon meilleur ami, si pour vous un ami c'est celui avec qui les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Ou celui en qui on peut avoir confiance quoi qu'il arrive ? **

**La confiance. Voilà un bien grand mot de notre siècle. Pour moi il ne rime à rien, un homme ne peut même pas avoir confiance en lui-même à partir du moment où il boit un peu trop, alors les autres….**

**" - Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?**

**- J'ai entendu dire, que tu devais de l'argent à cet enfoiré de Keitel, je t'avais dis de plus…**

- …**je sais ! J'ai fais une connerie ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? je me débrouillerais t'en fais pas, il me reste encore quelques grammes à vendre…**

**- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu peux te débrouiller. Mais oublie pas qu'au cas où, tu pourras compter sur moi… "**

**Silence. Le même liquide ambré coule dans nos gorges. On reste quelques minutes comme ça, à profiter du calme. Les mots ne sont plus nécessaires. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi le même sang qui coule dans nos veines.**

**" - Je suis aussi venu voir comment tu allais tu sais…**

**- Je sais, dis-je en souriant narquoisement. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et crois moi je trouve sa adorable. "**

**Drago grimace, il sait que je me moque de lui, et n'aime pas la manière dont je le fais.**

**" - Mais comme tu le vois, tout baigne ! Tu n'as pas vu le canon qui vient de sortir ? Fais-je faussement étonné. Elle crève les yeux pourtant…. **

**- Tu va voir ce qui va arriver à tes yeux si tu continu espèce d'abruti ! "**

**Drake se jette sur moi en riant. Je crois que son rire est contagieux, et il m'emporte bientôt avec lui, sans que je puisse m'arrêter. **

**La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Je grogne et me lève à contre cœur pour aller ouvrir. **

**D'un coup mon sang se glace. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et visiblement c'est l'effet recherché, un sourire satisfait se dessine sur la bouche de Ginny.**

**Je fais mon possible pour retrouver un visage impassible.**

**" - On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? "**

**Ma voix est glaciale, mais ne je peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un. **

**" - Ben alors beau gosse, en voila des manières ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? "**

**Toujours le même sourire, le même air décidé, et arrogant. Elle plonge ses yeux bleu dans les miens, et je m'y perds malgré moi. **

**" - Dégage de chez moi sale….**

- …**Qui est ce ? "**

**Drago est apparu derrière moi, mes poings se serrent. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous qu'elle parte et maintenant.**

**"- Tiens, tiens…Drago…**

**- Ginny…Quelle joie de te revoir.."**

**Son regard de vipère se dirige alors vers moi.**

**" Au moins lui n'a pas ta mauvaise foi, Harry."**

**Elle rentre dans mon appart sans y être invité après avoir lourdement insister sur mon prénom.**

**Je les laisse dans le salon, Drago lui sert poliment un verre de whisky, alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. **

**Je ne réalise pas encore très bien. Ginny est chez moi. Ginny est tranquillement entrain de siroter un verre de whisky dans mon appart, avec mon meilleur ami.**

**Ginny, c'est celle qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Celle qui s'est accroché a mon cœur comme une sangsue. **

**Il y de cela 9 ans, je venais de rentrer au lycée et elle était dans ma classe. Pour moi elle était la plus belle fille de la classe, ses longs cheveux flamboyant retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fine, et ses yeux étaient d'une pureté rare, d'un éclat sans nom. C'était ce que je pensais de son physique. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, cette fille était aussi maline que belle, aussi sournoise qu'élégante. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et où elle allait, et très vite on a commencé à déconner. Elle m'entrainait souvent dans sa bande de déglinguer, le mercredi aprèm, pour fumer un pet, et rentrer complètement séché à l'internat. Puis ce petit rituel devint de plus en plus fréquent.**

**D'une certaine manière, je savais que je courrais à ma perte. Et je me posais des questions, sans arret. Mais, inconsciemment, j'aimais ça, j'aimais le gout amer du danger, de l'inconnu, et surtout de l'interdit. Malgré toutes les mises en garde. **

**Bien vite nous sommes sortis ensemble, et le business a commencé. L'année d'après, les plus grands « dealers » du lycée étaient partis faire leurs études ailleurs et tout le commerce nous ai revenus, on voyait grand, on voyait beau. Le lycée était à nous, pourtant, on avait l'impression que c'était le monde entre nos mains. Je ne pensais qu'à m'évader, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Histoire d'avoir quelque chose à partager avec les autres, de se donner une raison d'être et de penser. Je ne me souciais plus de rien, c'était le commencement de la fin. **

**Ces années là j'ai appris à être discret, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même pour que personne ne soit au courant de notre trafic, et j'ai perdu des amis. Je laissais tout tomber pour Ginny, pour le business.**

**Quand j'emmenais Ginny à la maison, mes parents la regardaient de travers. Ils essayaient sans arrêt de me mettre en garde contre cette sorcière, comme ils disaient. Mais je ne les écoutais pas, j'étais trop aveuglé par l'amour. **

**A la fin du lycée, et après une grosse dispute avec mes parents au sujet de Ginny, je suis parti m'installer avec elle. **

**Ensuite tout est allé très vite. Notre rencontre avec Drago, le mannequinat Ginny, la mort de mon père. Et puis l'overdose, la prison, la fuite…**

**Ginny a fini par partir chez sa grand-mère dans l'Oregon. En cure de désintox comme elle disait, et elle nous laissait dans la merde.**

**Je ressors de la chambre, habillé cette fois et vais m'assoir a côté de Drago, en face de Ginny. Elle a pris du poids, et malgré ma rancœur ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle ne ressemble plus à un bout de bois desséché comme quand nous nous sommes quittés. **

**Mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite, impossible de me calmer. Je suis partagé entre la fureur, le soulagement de la savoir en vie, et la pitié. Non il ne faut pas, cette fille sait trop bien se faire plaindre, je ne dois pas retomber dans son jeu.**

**" - Je vois que je vous ai manqué….dit-elle amèrement. Je suis contente de vous revoir vous savez…Heureuse que tout aille pour vous…**

**Oh oui tu as raison, tout va pour le mieux ça ne se voit pas ? "**

**J'ai du mal à contenir ma rage mais elle va trop loin. Un silence pesant s'installe alors.**

**" -Tu es venue uniquement prendre des nouvelles ? fait Drago méfiant.**

**-Non… A vrai dire…Je suis venue admirer votre déchéance, et comme je vois que tout ne va pas si mal, je vous demande l'hospitalité pour quelques jours…"**

**C'est tout Ginny, il fallait s'y attendre, ne pas espéré qu'elle ne nous rende pas notre impolitesse. Mais ces remarques et son sourire satisfait m'exaspèrent. Je me jette sur elle, mes mains autour de son coup, le visage déformé par la rage.**

**"Fous le camp ! Et ne reviens plus jamais espèce de salope !"**

**Elle rit, et cela m'énerve encore plus. Je pourrais la tuer sur le champ. Mais Drago me tire en arrière, fermement et me chuchote de me calmer.**

**"- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu es énervé. Quand tu es amoureux…**

**- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est fini ce temps là. Tu as gâché ma vie, je te déteste…**

**- Ce que tu peux être naïf mon pauvre ! Crois-tu vraiment que la haine et l'amour ont quelque chose de différent ? Je te connais et tu n'as pas changé. Tes réactions quand tu me vois sont toujours les mêmes ! Ton cœur qui bat toujours plus vite, tes yeux qui me regarde comme ils n'ont jamais regardé personne, ton envi de me toucher, de me frapper même. Trouves-tu cela bien différent d'il y a quelques années mon beau ?**

**Je reste sans voix, soupire. Devant elle je n'arrive plus à rien. Drago me dit qu'il a des choses à faire et a la délicatesse de nous laisser seuls.**

**"- Tu es vraiment venue pour que je t'héberge ?**

**- Oui. Je suis à l'hôtel depuis une semaine. Ces années chez ma grand-mère m'ont vraiment fait du bien tu sais…je me sens comme plus légère, libérée…**

**- Je m'en fou. "**

**Je m'en veux d'être si méchant avec elle. Je la hais pour le mal que je lui fais. Je lui rends la pareille certes, mais au lieu de me soulager cela me ronge encore plus.**

**" - Tu m'en veux n'est ce pas ?**

**- Toujours aussi perspicace, mon ange..."**

**Elle grimace au surnom, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis 4 ans. Je l'observe se resservir un verre d'alcool et venir s'assoir à côté de moi, sans rien dire. **

**" - Tu m'as bien prouvé la véracité de ta théorie comme quoi tout être humain pouvait être corrompu…**

**- Tu sais bien comment j'étais. Beaucoup me traitait de folle au lycée, personne ne me comprenait. J'ai l'impression d'être a part tu sais, en décalage par rapport à vous tous. Même si je n'aime pas la solitude, je sais bien que je suis seule au fond.**

**- Je crois que la drogue t'a monté au cerveau Ginny….**

**- Peut être bien…"**

**Je la sens plus que je ne la vois, pencher sa tête et poser ses lèvres dans mon cou.**

**Et comme je m'y attendais, mon corps réagi au quart de tour. Je la laisse faire en frissonnant, le peu de volonté qui me restait ayant foutu le camp. Je pourrais la repousser, lui dire d'aller se faire voir, et de trouver un autre endroit où coucher, mais mes bras s'enroulent malgré moi autour de sa taille fine. **

**Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et nos vêtements se retrouvent par terre en quelques secondes. Cette fille m'enflamme, elle est démoniaque, l'envoyée du diable j'en suis sur. Mais où est ce que je vais me fourrer encore, putain. Je n'ai même pas envi de résister, juste de vivre le moment présent et de profiter de son corps qui m'a tellement manqué.**

**Et je m'enfonce en elle, le bruit du piano qui retentissait au fond de la pièce résonnant encore dans mes oreilles. **

**Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et j'entends sa voix glissante : « je te possède ».**

**A suivre...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Seul certains personnages m'appartiennent, les autres sont le fruit de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Présence de langage cru, de scène de sexe et de violence. RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE et THREESOME, vous êtes prévenus.

Note : Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader pour le moment, toute proposition sera la bienvenue :)

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 9h, Drago se trouvait dans son appartement, entrain de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ce dernier n'était vêtu que d'un simple bas de pyjama gris et d'un marcel blanc. Drago était un jeune homme de 24 ans, au physique avantageux. Il le savait, de ce côté-là la nature l'avait gâté. Il possédait des cheveux incroyablement blonds, si blonds qu'ils paraitraient presque blancs sans leurs reflets dorés. Ainsi qu'un magnifique regard pénétrant, et envoutant, de couleur bleu-gris. Carla avait souvent dit qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, car ses yeux avaient deux couleurs. Drago était un garçon d'assez grande taille, mais finement musclé et quasiment imberbe.**

**Bien que la nature lui ait fait don d'un physique tout à fait appréciable, elle due surement oublier de donner au blondinet, une famille unie et aimante. Drago était le fils unique d'un riche et puissant homme politique, Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son fils, comme si ce dernier avait été une erreur dans sa vie, un obstacle à son ascension dans le monde politique.**

**Quant à sa mère, Drago avait appris qu'elle trompait son père à l'âge de 11 ans. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son père ne l'avait jamais quittée, ou bien s'il s'était seulement rendu compte de l'adultère dont il était victime. Enfin « victime » est un bien grand mot quand il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy, et Drago était sur que s'il n'était pas tant consacré à son travail il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps, et aurait certainement fait la même chose de son côté.**

**En somme Drago fut élevé dans le silence, la discipline et les non-dits. Et le discret petit garçon qu'il était, devint ce qu'il était destiné à devenir : un jeune homme fêtard, d'une grande classe mais adepte de toute sorte de substances illicites, et collectionneur de femmes. **

**Soudain, la sonnette retentit et Drago se leva pour aller ouvrir. Un visage familier apparut devant lui.**

**« - Bonjour Drago….fit l'homme aux cheveux noir devant lui, la voix pleine de sarcasme.**

**- Keitel…Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Drago d'une voix distante et froide. »**

**Dan Keitel. La quarantaine, les cheveux gras, aussi sombres que ses yeux, et une vilaine balafre sur la joue droite. Keitel était un dealer connu dans la région et bien au delà, certains disaient même que Keitel dirigeait également un réseau de prostitués et de trafic d'armes. Drago avait plusieurs fois eu affaire à lui, mais il le connaissait surtout par le biais de Harry qui s'embarquait souvent dans des affaires peu sure avec l'homme. Un homme imposant, avec beaucoup de prestance, souvent vêtu d'un costume noir.**

**Il haussa les sourcils, l'air faussement offensé.**

**« Tu ne m'invites donc pas à entrer ? »**

**Drago se décala pour laisser entrer Keitel avant de refermer la porte.**

**« - Très bel appartement…dit-il en passant son doigt sur un des bibelots présents dans la pièce.**

**- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous proposer un café. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? **

**- Bien ! Puisque monsieur Malfoy veut aller droit au but, je vais lui dire ce que je veux. Je veux mon argent. Alors tu diras à ton pote Potter que s'il ne me rend pas très vite tout le fric qu'il me doit, il ira bientôt rejoindre son cher père ….fit Keitel, la voix menaçante.**

**- C'est bon pleurez pas, vous le reverrez votre fric. C'est pas comme si c'était ce qu'il vous manquait. Il doit vous en rapporter pas mal votre troupeau de putes. Et vos pistolets mitrailleurs, MP5… ? Ca doit coûter cher ces trucs là non ?**

**- Tu nages en plein délire Malfoy. Mais crois moi, si j'avais des MP5 sous la main, je suis prés à parier que ton cher père serait le premier à accourir pour me supplier de me lancer dans la contrebande, afin de lui ramener des jolis pistolets, et de toucher la moitié des bénéfices . Et je suis sur que même dans ce charmant appartement se cache des petits trésors, illégalement acquits, et qui ont surement coûté une main à un petit soldat africain. Alors ne vient pas me faire de leçon de morale. »**

**Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Keitel, son regard se fit plus dur. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Keitel eu un sourire satisfait.**

**« Bien. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de prévenir Potter. Je te conseil de ne pas oublier. »**

**Il se retourna et quitta l'appartement. Drago soupira, mais putain où est ce que Harry s'était encore fourré.**

* * *

**Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Harry ce matin là. Il avait une fois de plus oublié de fermer les volets. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, et il se retourna dans son lit. Le visage encore endormi de Ginny se dessina devant lui. Elle était si belle. Un visage presque angélique. En la voyant comme ça, nul n'aurait pu se douter de la vraie nature de cette jeune femme.**

**Ses cheveux roux entouraient son visage, brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Le regard d'Harry se dirigea alors vers ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, un véritable appel à la luxure se dit-il.**

**Il se leva alors doucement, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Le réveil affichait 10h12.**

**Il se prépara un café et alla sur la terrasse profiter de la fraicheur du matin. Il but une première gorgée brulante qu'il sentit descendre le long de sa gorge. **

**Harry avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec Ginny. Et voila qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, entrain de dormir paisiblement. Harry ne savait combien de temps elle resterait. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon sept ans en arrière. Ginny et lui, en colocation, à l'époque ou tout n'allait encore pas si mal. Des flashs lui revenaient en tête. Le jour où ils visitèrent l'appartement. L'appartement encore vide, les diner en tête à tête au milieu des cartons, les parties de jambes en l'air dans la douche….**

**Bien sur l'appartement dans lequel il vivait à présent n'était pas le même qu'il y a sept ans.**

**Ginny l'avait revendu le jour où Harry était rentré en prison.**

**Soudain l'objet de ses pensées fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Harry avait bu la moitié de sa tasse sans même s'en rendre compte. Il quitta la terrasse pour rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine.**

**« - Bonjour…dit-elle d'un ton légèrement endormi. Bien dormi ? Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

**- Oui, merci, fit Harry en répondant brièvement à son sourire. Un café ?**

**- S'il te plait, oui. »**

**Harry lui servit alors un café, et lui tendit la tasse avant de s'allumer une cigarette, et d'en proposer une à Ginny qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Bien qu'il aient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air, et ça en toute sobriété, l'ambiance était tendue, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Par quoi commencer.**

**« - Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.**

**- Tu me manquais. Je t'aime Harry, et je sais que toi aussi. Après toutes ces années, et tout ce qu'on a vécu, ta façon de me faire l'amour est toujours la même, toujours aussi intense, passionné.**

**- Tous ce qu'on à vécu hein…Répondit Harry amèrement.**

**- Quand es-tu sorti de prison ? Demanda Ginny de but en blanc.**

**- Il y a un an et demi environ. J'ai été condamné à 5 ans ferme mais ils m'ont libéré au bout de deux ans et six mois pour bonne conduite. »**

**Son ton était glacial, tout comme son regard. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, lueur que Ginny se ne gênait pas pour lui renvoyer.**

**L'année de ses vingt ans, Harry avait eu une violente dispute avec Ginny à propos de son mannequinat. Sous l'effet de la colère et surement celui de la drogue, il l'avait frappé violement. Il avait alors quitté leur appartement s'était rendu chez un ami à lui. **

**Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, ce garçon en question et d'autres amis à eux, devaient transporter une importante quantité de cannabis. Seulement, ils leur fallaient un plus gros véhicule que leur voitures d'occasion. Ils volèrent alors un camion en pleine nuit, devant une entreprise qui fabriquait des biscuits.**

**Ginny, au courant de leur plan, et assoiffée de vengeance, prévint la police. Heureusement le camion était encore vide. Les cinq jeunes hommes furent arrêtés et jugés, après avoir été mis en liberté conditionnelle pendant cinq mois.**

**Harry passa alors deux ans et demi en prison, puis fut relâché pour bonne conduite. Mais ce qu'Harry avait vécu en prison, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Sa mère n'était pas souvent venue le voir au parloir, et ne lui avait écrit qu'une seule lettre, elle avait toujours était déçue de ce qu'était devenu son fils.**

**Seul Drago ne l'avait pas lâché. Ils s'étaient rencontrés 2 ans auparavant, et ce dernier avait toujours était là pour lui. Il lui écrivait des lettres régulièrement, et venait parfois le voir au parloir pour lui apporter des vêtements, à manger…**

**Quant à Ginny, elle lui avait écrit une seule lettre, que Harry avait hésité à déchirer rien qu'en voyant le nom apparaitre sur l'enveloppe. Dedans elle disait qu'elle partait dans l'Oregon chez sa grand-mère, qu'elle en avait marre de cette vie... Et qu'elle l'aimait.**

**« - Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, fit la voix tranchante de Ginny.**

**- La ferme Ginny ! il tira une longuement sur sa cigarette. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre en prison.**

**- Racontes moi, dit-elle, avide de savoir.**

**- Dans tes rêves ! »**

**Il posa violemment sa tasse sur le comptoir, écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Deux minutes plus tard, Ginny entendit l'eau couler.**

**Ginny se rendit dans la salle de bain juste après Harry. Se dernier alla dans sa chambre s'habiller, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il fut content de voir Drago sur le pas de sa porte et l'invita à entrer.**

**« - Où est Ginny ?**

**- Dans la salle de bain. Tu veux un café ?**

**- Non, merci. Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Je parie que vous avez couché ensemble…**

**- Bien vu blondinet.**

**- Harry ! **

**- Drago ! imita le brun sarcastiquement.**

**- Je suis sérieux.**

**- Justement c'est ça ton problème ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Cette fille…Elle est….démoniaque. Je pouvais décidément pas résister ! J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi !**

**- Mais alors…tu lui as pardonné ? »**

**Harry soupira longuement.**

**« - Tu sais Drago, quelque par, elle aurait aussi bien pu porter plainte pour violence conjugale. J'aurais écopé de la même peine. Bon c'est vrai surement moins….Mais qu'importe,**

**- J'aurais eu tellement honte de rentrer en prison pour ça ! Encore plus que pour vol, et elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait. Je sais que pour beaucoup de gens, ce qu'elle a fait c'est quelque chose d'impardonnable, et ces gens ont surement raison….je crois que je l'aime autant que je la déteste. Je pourrais jamais l'oublier Drake ! Alors autant prendre du bon temps, et ne plus vivre dans le passé. **

**- Je n'arrive décemment pas à te comprendre…**

**- Je n'ai pas ta fierté Drake.**

**- Cette fille, elle t'attirera avec elle jusqu'en enfer.**

**- Si en enfer toutes les filles sont comme elle je dis pas non ! Plaisanta Harry, ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête. »**

**Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'assoir dans le salon, et s'allumèrent chacun une cigarette.**

**« - Keitel est venu me voir ce matin. Il veut que tu lui rendes son argent, et vite.**

**- Putain mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vient pas directement me voir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il veut te montrer qu'il sait à qui s'en prendre au cas où…**

**- Dis pas de connerie !**

**- Combien tu lui dois ? **

**- 3 000 dollars. **

**- Tu les as ?**

**- Oui, à la fin de la semaine j'aurais tout récupéré.**

**- Il a dit que tu avais trois jours.**

**- Ok, ok très bien…soupira Harry. Je me débrouillerais t'en fais pas.**

**- A qui dois-tu de l'argent ? »**

**Ginny venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette blanche, les cheveux trempés.**

**« - A personne, ne t'occupes pas de ça, répondit Harry.**

**- Salut Ginny, fit Drago.**

**- Salut joli blond. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Seul certains personnages m'appartiennent, les autres sont le fruit de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Présence de langage cru, de scène de sexe et de violence. RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE et THREESOME, vous êtes prévenus.

Note : Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader pour le moment, toute proposition sera la bienvenue :)

Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de Ben Harper et correspond à la musique joué par Drago à la guitare dans ce chapitre

Et enfin, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 3 : __Jah work_

**20h30, appartement de Drago. Celui-ci avait invité Harry et Ginny à diner. A la fin du repas, Ginny sortit de table pour aller aux toilettes. Drago profita alors de ce moment seul avec Harry.**

**« - Suis moi vieux, faut que je te montre quelque chose…**

** - Venant de toi je m'attends à tout, ricana Harry. »**

**Ils se levèrent de table et se rendirent dans la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier ouvrit un placard, et en sortit une mallette en fer. Il la posa sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un pistolet. Harry eu un petit sourire satisfait. Il savait qu'en plus d'être un collectionneur de femmes, son meilleur ami était un grand collectionneur d'armes à feu. Et sa dernière trouvaille était un vrai petit bijou. **

**« - Colt 45, le mythe américain, dit fièrement Drago. Ça a été le pistolet de l'armée américaine pendant plus de soixante-dix ans ! Un calibre de 11.43mm. C'est pas le plus rapide des pistolets, mais c'est une vraie pièce de collection !**

** - Combien est-ce qu'il pèse une fois chargé ?**

** - Un peu plus d'un kilo, 1.2 il me semble. »**

**Harry le prit dans ses mains, visiblement intéressé, et admiratif devant la nouvelle trouvaille de son ami.**

**Ce qu'ils ignoraient tout les deux c'est que Ginny les observait silencieusement dernière la porte entre-ouverte. Après en avoir assez vu, elle regagna la salle à manger, et fut rapidement suivit des deux garçons.**

**« - Merci pour ce repas Drake…dit Harry.**

** - Je t'en pris ça m'a fait plaisir. »**

**Harry semblait réfléchir, il reporta son attention sur Ginny.**

**« - Dis moi ma belle, tu ne touches plus à la drogue depuis ton séjour chez ta grand-mère n'est ce pas ?**

** - Oh eh bien….disons que….Enfin, tout ce qui est drogues dures, ça je prends plus. Mais, un petit joint de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal…**

** - Ça me donne une idée…fit Harry. Ça vous dit de faire un tour en ville ? »**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient devant un ancien salon fumoir du XXe siècle, devenu un bar où circulait toujours Marijuana, Salvia, Opium, et autres substance plus ou moins illicites…**

**A l'entrée, sur leur droite, se trouvait un bar tenu par un homme d'âge mur, mais très séduisant, et tout à fait bien conservé pour son âge. Une odeur d'encens régnait dans la pièce, mélangée à une subtile odeur de cannabis provenant des pièces voisines. La lumière était tamisée, et sur la gauche plusieurs sofas étaient disposés en cercle au centre duquel se trouvait une table basse en bois. Chaque pièce était séparée par un rideau de perle. Une jeune femme accompagna alors notre trio dans une des salles déjà occupée par plusieurs clients. Ils s'installèrent sur des coussins moelleux dans les tons de violet qui jonchaient le sol. On vint leur servir quelques verres.**

**« - Il faudrait que tu songes à te retrouver un boulot Ginny…**

** - Oui je sais, mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Ce soir on s'amuse ! »**

**On approcha un tube en verre de la bouche de Ginny, celle-ci l'alluma et prit une longue inspiration avant de recracher un nuage de fumée opaque. Elle passa le tube à Harry qui l'imita, puis Drago. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur chacun de leur visage. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, après toutes ces années.**

**« - Je pense que… nous pourrions être les maitres du monde… déclara Ginny.**

** - On ne peut pas être maitres du monde à trois, on finirait par s'entretuer, répondit Drago. Surtout nous, tellement attirés par l'argent, le pouvoir. »**

**Drago Ricana légèrement, se moquant de lui-même. On leur apporta un narghilé, dont ils ignoraient la contenance. Harry empoigna le tube le premier, et aspira fortement. Avant de recracher la fumée.**

**« - L'incarnation même des péchés capitaux. L'orgueil et l'avarice pour Drago, dit Harry.**

** - La colère et la luxure pour Ginny, fit Drago.**

** - Et L'acédie et la gourmandise pour Harry. Mais attention, pas la gourmandise au sens moderne, la gourmandise impliquant l'idée de démesure et d'aveuglement, déclara Ginny sur un ton accusateur.**

** - Il en manque un, murmura Drago.**

** - L'envie, répondit Ginny.**

** - Le péché de tout être humain, ricana Harry.**

** - Ah que l'humanité est belle ! S'exclama Drago en toute ironie.**

** - Mon père disait toujours que l'homme est son unique prédateur sur Terre, et ça, uniquement car nous avons une vie sociale, dit Harry.**

** - Et ton père avait raison, répondit Drago. Tout tourne autour de l'argent de nos jours, de la popularité. Et nous nous sommes pitoyablement laissé entrainer dans cette spirale infernale.**

** - Je me demande bien comment le monde serait si tous les comptes en banque étaient remis à zéro. Nous serions tous égaux. »**

**Le narghilé commençait à leur monter à la tête. Ils se sentaient bien, détendus, perdus dans leurs pensées et leurs réflexions sur le monde. Trois jeunes adultes, encore des adolescents à la recherche d'eux même, et du sens de la vie. Des questions qui tournent dans leur tête encore et encore, ils se demandent s'ils sont les seuls à se les poser. **

**« - Vous pensez que nous sommes encore des adolescents ? demanda Drago.**

** - Bien sur, répondit Ginny. Être adulte c'est quoi ? C'est ne plus se poser de question sur le monde, sur la vie. Et suivre comme un gentil petit mouton. Je ne veux pas vieillir. Et je sais que je ne serais jamais vieille. ..Comment souhaiteriez-vous mourir ? »**

**Les garçons ricanèrent. Ils ne prirent pas sa question au sérieux. Harry répondit.**

**« - D'une overdose de cocaïne. **

**- D'un arrêt cardiaque suite à un orgasme, continua Drago. Et toi Ginny ?**

** - Assassinée. »**

**La réponse de Ginny plongea les trois jeunes gens dans une profonde réflexion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago remarqua une guitare sèche posée dans un coin de la pièce, surement pour la déco mais qu'importe, il se leva difficilement, et alla prendre la guitare. Il retourna s'assoir en face de ses amis, et caressa les cordes, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Drago adorait la musique , dans son enfance il avait appris à jouer de toute sorte d'instrument. Et le seul auquel il avait continué de jouer en grandissant était la guitare, son instrument préféré.**

**Après s'être familiarisé avec les cordes, Drago fit quelques accords, puis commença une douce mélodie. Douce mais entrainante, un mélange de reggae et de musique orientale sur les premiers accords. Ses deux amis l'écoutaient avec attention. Après quelques minutes, Ginny se leva. Une fois debout elle ferma les yeux. Et se laissa entrainer par la musique. Elle commença par bouger sensuellement son bassin de droite à gauche, au rythme de la mélodie. Elle leva les bras, les mains au dessus de sa tête. Et elle se laissa emporter par la musique, se déhanchant gracieusement sans remarquer le regard des deux garçons posé sur elle.**

**Harry et Drago avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi sensuel. Ginny semblait comme dans sa bulle, plus rien autour n'existait. Et cet effet était renforcé par la drogue qu'elle avait inhalée.**

**Après un moment qui paru des heures aux trois jeunes gens, et un certains nombres de joints grillés, leur vue commençait à s'assombrir, plus rien n'était clair dans leurs esprits.**

**Harry commanda alors trois pipes à opium, chacun fuma la sienne et ils s'endormirent tous les trois paisiblement, sur les coussins disposés au sol.**

* * *

**Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, le beau temps n'était pas au rendez vous. Il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel était d'un gris sombre, les voitures entassées sur la route klaxonnaient à n'en plus finir. Harry, marchait rapidement, le haut de son visage caché par la capuche d'un blouson noir. Il arriva à destination et retira sa capuche.**

**La porte d'entré de l'immeuble était ouverte. Il pénétra donc dans le hall et grimpa les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant constamment en panne. Il arriva devant une lourde porte coulissante en fer. Le nom sous la sonnette indiquait : Phil Douglas. Harry appuya sur le bouton. **

**« - C'est ouvert, indiqua une voix froide depuis l'appartement. »**

**Harry attrapa la poignée et fit glisser difficilement la porte, il entra dans l'appartement et referma bruyamment la lourde porte. Le loft dans lequel il se trouvait comptait plusieurs colonnes en fer, il y avait un coin cuisine américaine sur sa gauche, et sur sa droite le coin salon, composé de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils blancs, autour d'une table basse en verre. Un homme était assi dans un des fauteuils, un verre de whisky à la main. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume aussi noir que ses cheveux gras. **

**« - Harry ! Je t'attendais….**

** - Bonjour Dan. Fit Harry en allant s'assoir en face de l'homme. Je suis venu vous apportez le fric.**

** - Qu'elle bonne nouvelle ! déclara Keitel, un sourire hypocrite collé sur le visage. »**

**Harry sorti une liasse de billets de sa poche et la posa sur la table. **

**« - Trois mille dollars, indiqua calmement Harry.**

** - Mais j'y compte bien, répondit Keitel sans se défaire de son sourire. Je te serre un verre ?**

** - Oui, merci, dit Harry en retirant son blouson mouillé. »**

**Keitel se leva, alla chercher un verre et le rempli du même liquide ambré qui emplissait son propre verre. Il l'apporta à Harry qui but une première gorgée.**

**« - Il est très bon. **

** - Saches que je ne bois que du bon whisky.**

** - Me voila rassuré, fit Harry plein d'ironie. »**

**Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Harry se concentrait sur le contenu de son verre tandis que Keitel ne cessait de le fixer, comme plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il se racla la gorge.**

**« - Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Comme tu le sais, Il y a maintenant un an que je suis à la tête de l'ITT corporation, et tu sais aussi que cette entreprise pratique le trafic d'armes avec certain pays d'Europe et la Chine. Je suis actuellement en association avec La** **Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta, une des principales fabriques d'armes Italienne et Heckler & Koch, une firme allemande. Dans la mesure où on ne peut faire confiance à personne dans ce bas monde, c'est moi qui gère les exportations vers l'Europe et la Chine. Seulement voilà, le gouvernement a besoin de moi dans une opération qui vise à éliminer une armée de rebelles en Ukraine. Et je ne pourrais pas m'occuper des exportations d'armes dans ce pays, pendant cette période.**

** - Mmh mmh… je vois…Alors vous vendez des armes aux rebelles et le gouvernement vous engage pour qu'ils ne s'en servent pas. Bien joué.**

** - Harry. Il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle des exportations d'armes vers l'Europe. Il ne faut pas que ça s'arrête !**

** - Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible.**

** - Comment ça impossible ? Ricana Keitel. Harry, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi il me semble que tu m'es redevable. Tu veux jouer dans la cours des grands maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi, depuis combien de temps on se connaît ? Qui t'as protégé ? Qui s'est occupé de toi ?**

** - Avec les problèmes que j'ai eus avec la justice, j'essaie seulement de ne pas me faire remarquer.**

** - Mais tu ne te feras pas remarquer ! Le gouvernement sait que je suis à la tête de L'ITT. Il sait qui je suis, ce que je fais. Seulement ils ne viennent pas me chercher des poux, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me considère comme un piège à rats ! Sais-tu combien de petits dealers de cités ils ont attrapé grâce à moi ? Des petits dealers qui venaient marchander avec moi, des revendeurs d'armes, qui pratiquaient leur métier illégalement. Et puis…je sais que tu as toujours était attiré par les armes Harry….Ton père était comme toi. Il avait aussi ce goût prononcé pour les armes à feu. Tu pourrais t'en procurer des merveilleuses… »**

**Harry resta silencieux quelques instant, plongé dans ses pensées.**

**« - Il faut que je réfléchisse. **

** - Alors réfléchis ! Mais réfléchis bien Harry. C'est peut être la chance de ta vie. »**

**La chance de ma vie hein…j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…Pensa amèrement Harry.**

**Il quitta l'appartement de Keitel troublé par sa proposition. Harry enfila son blouson et sortit de l'immeuble sous la pluie qui tombait encore, claquant violemment sur le sol. Une odeur de béton mouillé se rependait dans l'air, Harry grimaça, et s'élança sur les pavés sombres.**

* * *

**Dans l'appartement d'Harry, Ginny était tranquillement entrain de cuisiner un délicieux plat pour Harry et elle, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un ensemble de souvêtements bleu nuit, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux. Quand elle entendit Harry entrer.**

**« - Salut beau brun…**

** - Salut Gin ', répondit Harry en enlevant son blouson trempé. »**

**Harry entra dans la cuisine et laissa son regard suivre les jolies courbes du corps de Ginny. Il la trouvait tout simplement sublime. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et colla son torse contre son dos nu.**

**« - Rrhh…tu as les mains froides, gémit-elle**

** - Et toi le corps si chaud…la taquina Harry sans ôter ses mains. »**

**Il approcha sa bouche d'une oreille de Ginny et murmura :**

**« - Cet ensemble te va très bien.**

** - Contente que ça te plaise…**

** - Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares ?**

** - De véritables lasagnes à la bolognaise italienne, répondit fièrement la rouquine.**

** - Tu sais cuisiner maintenant ? **

** - Tu verras quand tu gouteras à mes lasagnes tu ne te poseras même plus la question !**

** - Mmmhh….La seule chose que j'ai envi de manger ce soir c'est toi… »**

**Harry pencha sa tête dans le cou de Ginny et mordilla sa peau, avant de la sucer légèrement. Ginny eu un sourire satisfait, elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Elle lui retira son t-shirt humide et colla son torse au sien, frissonnant au contact de leur deux corps.**

**Harry, impatient, l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail. La rouquine fit descendre ses mains le long du torse d'Harry qui avait déjà la chair de poule. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la ligne de poils brun qui partait du nombril d'Harry jusqu'à son pubis, et les enroula autour de ses doigts, s'amusant à faire languir Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie, sentir les doigts habilles de Ginny sur son sexe. Mais il était trop gourmand et trop impatient au gout de Ginny. Alors elle continua ses lentes caresses, attentive au moindre gémissement, au moindre soupire. **

**Son autre main caressait la nuque du brun, elle fit alors glisser ses ongles le long de son dos jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Harry frissonna, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Ginny.**

**Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête afin d'atteindre le téton gauche de Harry qu'elle taquina avec sa langue, Harry adorait ça et elle le savait. Un soupire de bien être et d'excitation vint confirmer ses pensées. Une de ses mains continua sa route et se faufila sous le pantalon, puis le caleçon d'Harry et caressa ses fesses fermes, avant de se diriger vers l'avant et d'attraper fermement son sexe chaud et dur. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry. **

**Ginny plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard empli de désir, avec une pointe de défi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre, et empli d'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait comme ça depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il aimait tant le contact de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Ginny mit fin au baiser et défit le pantalon d'Harry avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, rapidement suivit de son caleçon pour pouvoir admirer librement la verge tendue de son homme. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec malice. **

**Harry quant à lui, caressait doucement le dos de Ginny et vint dégrafer son soutien gorge. Il lui retira lentement, et le laissa tomber au sol. Il passa ses mains sur les seins de Ginny, caressant la peau douce.**

**Puis soudain, Harry la souleva pour la déshabiller entièrement. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il effleura de ses doigts le sexe de Ginny, impatient, et surtout très excité. Celle-ci s'accrocha à la nuque de son amant en sentant deux doigts la pénétrer brutalement. Un troisième doigt rejoignit rapidement les deux autres. **

**« - Han putain….Harry…**

** - C'est bon ?**

** - Oh oui…**

** - Tu en veux encore ?**

** - Putain oui !**

** - Comme tu voudras… »**

**Et Harry la pénétra d'un coup sec, accompagné d'un gémissement rauque. Il entama de long va et viens puissants et langoureux.**

**« - Mmmh….mon amour…c'est si bon d'être en toi… »**

**Ginny pencha sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier la tenait fermement contre lui, embrassant son cou offert.**

**Ils firent l'amour pendant de longues minutes, les lasagnes à la bolognaise déjà bien loin dans leurs esprits.**

**A suivre ...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Seul certains personnages m'appartiennent, les autres sont le fruit de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Présence de langage cru, de scène de sexe et de violence. RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE et THREESOME, vous êtes prévenus.

Note : Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader pour le moment, toute proposition sera la bienvenue :)

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 4 : __Big jet plane_

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny était de sortie. Elle adorait faire les boutiques, essayer toutes sortes de vêtements, acheter des tenues des plus sexy au plus décontractées puis rentrer chez elle pour les réessayer et s'admirer dans le miroir en toute tranquillité. Mais par-dessus tout, Ginny adorait se rendre dans les magasins de disques. Elle pouvait y rester des heures, passer en revue tout les CDs du magasin avant de trouver la perle rare. Elle aimait toute sorte de musique, du classique au métal, du rap au reggae en passant par l'électro.

Alors que son regard concentré voyageait sur les étalages colorés de pochettes de CDs, La rouquine remarqua une jeune femme grande et mince avançant vers elle à grands pas, un sourire radieux collé sur son visage qui lui était familier.

« - Ginny ! Mon dieu, je…..Ah, quelle joie de te revoir ! fit la jeune femme en enlaçant Ginny.

- Salut Hermione…contente de te revoir aussi…. »

Le ton de la rouquine n'était pas aussi enjoué que celui de son ami, il était même plutôt froid et hésitant. La jeune femme quant à elle, rayonnait, elle semblait ravie de revoir Ginny. Elle possédait de longues jambes fines et élancées, mises en valeur par une robe courte bleu nuit et serrée à la taille, et une paire de talons fermés noirs. Une chevelure brune et épaisse ondulait autour de son visage aux traits fins, au centre duquel brillaient deux grands yeux noisette.

« - Ça fait tellement longtemps….des années même ! S'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Euh…4 ans à vrai dire… »

- Mon dieu, je n'espérais pas te revoir un jour….Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, j'ai arrêté le mannequinat. Je…je cherche un autre emploi à présent.

- Oh je vois. Winfield, m'a justement parlé de toi il y a peu. Il te regrette tu sais…D'après lui, tu étais l'un des plus beaux modèles de sa carrière. Et quand je te regarde je me dis qu'il a raison…Tu n'as pas changé Ginny, tu es vraiment belle.

- Je te remercie Hermione mais Mike n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu continues à travailler pour lui !

- Je n'ai rien d'autre Ginny…Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie.

- Si, tu es une femme très intelligente !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu l'ais enfin remarqué ! Taquina Hermione, dans l'espoir aussi de changer de sujet. »

Ginny sourit, amusée. Elle était tout de même contente de retrouver sa vieille amie. Même si, au début, elle avait eu peur que celle-ci n'essaye de la convaincre de retourner travailler pour Mike Winfield. Elles discutèrent un moment, de tout et de rien, puis Ginny proposa à Hermione de prendre le déjeuner avec elle, celle-ci accepta de bon cœur.

Elles se quittèrent aux alentours de quatorze heures, se promettant de se revoir d'ici peu pour aller faire les boutiques ensemble. Ginny rentra à l'appartement de Harry, elle alla poser les sacs pleins de vêtements et de CDs dans leur chambre puis retourna s'affaler sur le canapé du salon.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, pensive. Où pouvais bien être Harry ? Elle aurait aimé le trouver dans l'appartement en rentrant, et faire l'amour pourquoi pas…

Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avais changé entre eux. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait rien changé. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose, Harry l'acceptait malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Mais leur relation était trop fade à son goût. Tout était redevenu comme avant, et bientôt ils auraient une pitoyable dispute parce que Ginny n'a toujours pas trouvé de travail. Rien de plus médiocre, habituel, normal.

« Harry ne pense surement pas à moi en ce moment….se dit-elle. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever et lui ne voit rien. Il se contente de se que nous avons. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix. »

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se leva brusquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tapait à la porte de Drago.

Contre toute attente, c'est une jeune femme qui lui ouvrit. Ginny la considéra un instant, sans dire un mot. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple ensemble de souvêtements noirs. Très sexy, pensa Ginny. Mais quelque chose dérangeait chez la jeune femme aux cheveux noir, elle avait un aspect tellement juvénile… Pourtant, son ton froid et cynique fit penser tout le contraire à Ginny.

« - Je peux vous aider ? Déclara la jeune femme en dévisageant la rouquine.

- Oui, je veux voir Drago.

- Je suis désolé mais Drago est occupé pour le moment, repassez plus tard, répondit-elle en faisant mine de refermer la porte avec un grand sourire hypocrite »

Ginny la reteint fermement, le regard menaçant.

« - Non. Je veux le voir maintenant. »

Soudain l'objet de leurs pensées apparut derrière la jeune femme.

« - C'est bon laisse, retourne dans la chambre, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire. »

Elle s'exécuta non sans envoyer un regard noir à Ginny. Le ton de Drago se radoucit en s'adressant à la rouquine.

« - Je suis désolé, viens rentre…dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. »

Ginny pénétra dans l'appartement de Drago avec un sourire amusé.

« - Qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

Oh personne d'important, un coup d'un soir, qui se sent un peu trop chez elle. »

Ginny ricana.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un martini si tu as.

- Bien sur, suis-moi. »

Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Drago invita Ginny à s'assoir sur un des canapés blancs. Il alla dans la cuisine, puis revint rapidement avec deux verres de martini, dont un qu'il tendit poliment à Ginny.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda le blondinet.

- Oh rien de spécial. Je suis allé en ville ce matin, j'ai fait quelques emplettes. J'ai croisé une ancienne collègue à moi, nous avons mangé ensemble puis je suis rentrée. Je n'avais rien à faire, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Drago ? Mais peut-être je dérange…Dit-elle, faussement gênée.

- Non, au contraire. Rassure-toi. Cette gamine commence à me taper sur les nerfs… »

La gamine en question fit son entré dans le salon, habillée cette fois. Elle contourna le canapé et alla embrasser Drago.

« - J'ai des choses à faire, je repasserais. A bientôt golden boy… »

Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte sans adresser un regard à Ginny.

« - C'est ça…marmonna Drago en ricanant »

Elle s'effaça dans le couloir avec un signe de main nonchalant. Drago soupira en entendant le bruit de la porte se refermer.

« - Merci Ginny…

- Je t'en pris. Dis tu ne saurais pas où est Harry par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin huit heures.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien rentrer ce soir.

- Certainement. En tout cas, tu as de bien meilleurs goûts que lui en matière de décoration, déclara Ginny, en détaillant la pièce.

- En effet oui, ria Drago…

- Mais assez parlé de lui, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Je pense que ça va te plaire. »

Elle sortit un petit paquet en papier de son sac à main. A l'intérieur, une magnifique chemise d'une couleur bleu gris très classe, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les yeux de Drago. Elle la déplia pour la montrer au blondinet. Celui-ci parut abasourdi.

« - Je l'ai acheté ce matin. J'espère qu'elle te plait …

- Merde, Ginny, elle est vraiment très belle. Il ne fallait pas.

- Hm… je sais que tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'offre de cadeau, vilain garçon, dit-elle sur un ton taquin. Mais dès que je l'ai vue elle m'a fait penser à tes yeux, alors je l'ai prise.

- Merci, Ginny.

- Je t'en pris, tu veux bien l'essayer ?

- Bien sur. »

Après avoir pris la chemise dans ses mains afin de mieux la détailler, il la posa sur le canapé, se leva et retira son tee-shirt. Ginny se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Drago, très prés de Drago.

Elle laissa son regard descendre le long du torse imberbe et finement musclé du blond. En matière de beauté, Drago était l'opposé de Harry. Le brun possédait un charme fou, son regard était doux et vif à la fois, voilé par de longs cils noirs. Sa musculature était plus imposante que celle du blond. Ce dernier démontrait une beauté plus discrète mais aussi plus pure. Ses yeux n'attiraient pas le regard, mais quand on y faisait attention, la couleur de son iris semblait tellement profonde, semblable au ciel un soir d'orage. Mais la particularité de Drago était incontestablement ses cheveux d'un blond cendré rare.

Ce dernier remarqua le regard insistant de Ginny posé sur lui, mais ne dit rien. Celle-ci posa ses doigts au centre du torse du blond et descendit lentement, effleurant la peau douce et laiteuse. Drago, impassible, attrapa la chemise la tendit à Ginny qui plongea son regard dans le sien avant de la prendre. Elle passa derrière Drago, lui enfila les manches, puis revint face à lui pour boutonner la chemise, prenant bien soin de laisser trainer ses doigts sur la peau blanche. Elle lui arrangea le col, et caressa la peau douce de son cou. Leurs corps s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, partageant leur chaleur.

Soudain, Drago reprit ses esprits et s'écarta rapidement.

« - Alors, elle me va bien ?

- Oui, très bien. »

Drago se regarda alors dans un des miroirs du salon, cachant du mieux qu'il pu sa gène du à leur soudain rapprochement.

« - Très jolie… Merci.

- Je reprendrais bien un martini. »

Le soir même, Harry sorti du même vieil immeuble qu'il y a quelques jours. Une cigarette à la bouche et le regard vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, en pleine réflexion. Il avait accepté l'offre de Keitel. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours était attiré par les armes, et Harry était doué pour le relationnel, il savait marchander, et rester discret tout en étant efficace. Si Keitel lui avait confié cette mission ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce dernier aussi savait qu'il pouvait tirer de gros bénéfices avec Harry et sa gueule d'ange à la tête du trafic avec l'Ukraine. Il savait aussi qu'il mettait Harry en danger, mais cela l'importait peu à vrai dire.

A peine arrivé à l'appartement, une rousse en furie lui sauta pratiquement dessus, prête à lui arracher les yeux.

« - Il est pratiquement une heure du matin, est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? Cria Ginny, bouillonnant de rage.

- Oh je t'en pris calme toi ! Si on peut même plus sortir maintenant ! »

Harry pénétra dans son appartement, enleva son blouson, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de très prés par Ginny.

« - Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny le ton menaçant.

- Au nom du ciel, j'étais chez Drago !

- Ne me mens pas ! ! Lui-même ignorait où tu étais ! »

Harry se servit un verre de whisky en ignorant sa remarque, puis se retourna vers Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

« - Ôte tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage ! Tu as été voir une autre femme c'est sa ? Tu as en assez, tu ne me désires plus ? Fit Ginny d'un ton désespéré.

- C'est une crise de jalousie ? Demande Harry sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Harry, où étais-tu ?

- Comme tu l'as dit. Chez une femme. Une jolie blonde, d'une trentaine d'année. Très experte si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le visage rougit par la rage, Ginny s'approcha de Harry et fit mine de le gifler. Celui-ci retint son poignet fermement, le regard dur.

« - Arête tes conneries, j'étais chez un ami ! »

Ginny le plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lire le mensonge dans ses yeux. Harry Lâcha alors son poignet et retourna au comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre son verre.

« - Keitel ? Fit la rouquine d'un ton satisfait.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais son nom ? Demanda vivement Harry.

- Je t'ai entendue parler de lui avec Drago l'autre jour. C'est à lui que tu dois de l'argent ? Combien ?

- Plus rien. Je suis allé tout lui rendre ce soir, menti Harry. »

Harry soupira, et bu une longue gorgée de Whisky.

« - Ginny, Keitel ne doit jamais te voir. Il ne doit jamais savoir qui tu es, tu m'as bien compris ? Si il sait que tu es ma copine, que nous vivons ensemble en cas de problème il est capable de faire pression sur moi avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi.

- En danger ? En cas de problème ….mais Harry c'est qui ce mec ? Tu fabriques quoi avec lui ?

- Je ne fabrique plus rien avec lui, je lui ai rendu tout ce que je lui devais mais maintenant c'est fini. Seulement, on ne sait jamais, il me connaît bien… Il pourrait….avoir besoin de moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'oblige à faire quoi que se soit en t'utilisant tu comprends ? Alors s'il te plait oublis cet homme, oublis son nom. Pour le moment il n'a absolument aucun moyen de pression sur moi. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin….pensa Harry amèrement. »

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry avait parlé de Keitel à Ginny. Cette dernière avait enfin décroché un poste de serveuse dans un petit restaurant de la ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envi de faire pour le reste de sa vie, mais elle s'en contenterait, le temps de trouver mieux.

Ce soir là, Ginny était de service, les garçons en profitèrent donc pour aller boire un verre entre amis. Ils rejoignirent donc Blaise Zabini, un bel homme noir et imposant, et Théodore Nott, beaucoup moins imposant, le teint blafard et les cheveux fins et noirs, dans un bar de la ville.

Un bon nombre de verres plus tard, à une heure bien avancée de la nuit, Harry et Drago décidèrent de rentrer, ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues sombres.

« - Ah ça m'a fait plaisir de les revoir ! Déclara Drago

- Oui, moi aussi… »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry continua :

« - Drago je voudrais te dire quelque chose….

- Eh bien vas-y qu'est ce que t'attends ?

- Ben voilà…enfaite…je t'ai menti. J'ai pas totalement arrêté mes affaires avec Keitel… »

Drago s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je t'écoute !

- Il m'a proposé d'intégrer son réseau de trafic d'armes, pendant qu'il sera en mission en Ukraine. Je me chargerais de l'export vers l'Europe, mais tu sais je serais en sécurité, Il a beaucoup de relations…

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ses relations ! Hurla Drago. Tu te fous de ma gueule, t'avais dis que tu recommencerais pas !

- Calme toi Drake, je te jure c'est rien….je…pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état ! »

Drago, rouge de fureur attrapa le col de Harry et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Sous l'effet de surprise, le brun ne put réagir et se tête frappa violement contre le mur.

« - Ah ! Putain Drago !

- Tu vas bien m'écouter Potter, siffla Drago la voix menaçante. Tu vas aller dire à l'autre graisseux que tu refuses son offre, que tu as changé d'avis. Bordel, mais…Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

Drago relâcha brutalement Harry. Il ne comprenait pas sa décision, il se sentait trahi, déçu.

« - Hors de question, c'est impossible…répondit Harry. Drake, c'est une affaire immense ! Une chance qui ne m'a jamais été offerte ! Je ne veux pas passer à côté…

- Ginny avait raison…Tu es trop gourmand Harry, tu en veux toujours plus ! Peut être que tu aurais du purger ta peine jusqu'au bout. Apparemment deux ans et demi en prison ça t'as pas suffit. »

Et Drago le planta là, disparaissant rapidement dans les ruelles obscures. Harry soupira, bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'en parler à Drago. C'était évident qu'il réagirait de la sorte. Mais cela lui faisait mal. Harry se demandait pourquoi quand quelque chose lui souriait dans sa vie, il fallait qu'une autre lui tourne le dos.

Il resta une heure à errer dans la ville plongée dans la nuit noire, se demandant s'il devait ou non refuser l'offre de Keitel, comment celui-ci réagirait s'il changeait d'avis, pourquoi Drago l'avait si mal pris…Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête, il était trop tard, et Harry était trop fatigué. Il fallait qu'il rentre, il réfléchirait à tout ça le lendemain.

Mais, inconsciemment, ses pas le dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Drago. Quant il s'en aperçu, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, et de toute façon, Harry n'en avait aucune envie. Il sonna.

Le blond lui ouvrit, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Harry, le regard troublé, ne put dire un mot. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il renoncerait à son affaire. Qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir parce que c'était la seule personne qui l'avait toujours considéré. La seule personne qui l'aimait, vraiment. Mais il resta planté devant la porte, sans un mot.

Drago soupira et le laissa entrer, le visage fatigué. Ils se rendirent dans le salon, le blond sortit une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils buvaient sans échanger un mot, seuls leurs regards parlaient.

Soudain, Drago passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, et dans un élan de tendresse il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant… »


	5. Sorry !

Salut à tous et désolé pour le retard ! Je n'ai toujours pas de chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui je suis désolé, mais les études me prennent beaucoup de temps et je ne suis chez moi que le week-end donc c'est assez dur….D'autant plus que l'inspiration me manque un peu en ce moment.

J'ai reçu pas mal de remarques concernant Ginny, sur toutes mes reviews je crois…( en même temps c'est pas dur vu combien j'en ai eu ^^ bref peu importe ). Apparemment vous ne la tenez pas dans votre cœur et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire lol . Navrée de vous dire qu'elle est loin de sortir de la vie de Harry pour le moment, même si Drago ne tardera pas à y entrer plus profondément, et c'est le cas de le dire ! rroohh quelle perverse ! Pardonnez moi

Cela dit, j'aurais aimez que vous me disiez pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? Ca aurait été un peu plus constructif je pense ! Parce que là je sais même pas si c'est ma Ginny qui vous déplait, ce qui serait le plus compréhensible, ou bien si vous n'aimez aucune Ginny que ce soit dans l'œuvre de JKR ou dans les fanfictions, ce qui est assez bête car elles sont toutes différentes….C'est quoi qui vous dérange ? La couleur de cheveux ? On croirait pourtant…

Pour finir, j'aimerais faire de la pub pour un forum que j'aime beaucoup et qui manque un peu de membre en ce moment. Voilà c'est un forum RPG yaoi, l'histoire se passe dans un orphelinat pour garçon au début du XXeme siècle. Si vous aimez le RPG surtout n'hésitez pas ! Il y a une chat box pour les fainéants du post (comme moi ^^) , et l'ambiance est super, vous serez très bien accueilli. Dites que vous venez de la part de Ethan Baxton et vous le serez encore mieux :p non je plaisante bien sur ^^ Donc tout les rp gamer, débutants comme confirmés, serons les bienvenus ! Je vous passe le lien :

http:/ tales of orphanage. / vous n'avez plus qu'à supprimer les espaces et copier collé dans la barre d'adresse !

Enjoy !


End file.
